CHRL - Charcoal
by Bish0P
Summary: Set in the not too distant future of the RWBYverse. This is the story of a new group of students... a new group of heros. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**CHRL – A RWBY Inspired FanFic**

 **This is my first attempt at creative writing but after thinking about doing this for a while I decided now was the time to finally get around to writing a story of my own.**

 **Set in the not too distant future of the RWBYverse. This is the story of a new group of students... a new group of heros. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1 – Arrival at Beacon**

" ** _If you want to get started, just pick up whatever you can get your hands on and fucking get moving." - Gray Haddock._**

As the airship was making its final approach, the mass of students fell silent as they were taken in by the awe and majesty that was the Beacon campus. The clock tower reaching high among the clouds, Cole wondered how anyone could even see it, let alone use it to tell the time.

As the airship was landing the doors opened, and the students started piling out. Being forced along with the crowd, bag in tow, his long black coat flapping in the wind from the airship engines, Cole took a moment to stop and examine the campus around him.

It wasn't what he had expected. Although he knew they stuck to the original design as much as possible when rebuilding the school, after its fall all those years ago, he had expected it to look more modern. He was confident that there had been some modernisation to the structure of the building, but on the surface they had managed to keep a more traditional appearance. Something he suspected was done to give the illusion of academia.

Before he could finish his thought Cole found himself on the floor, in the very uncomfortable position of having his suitcase under his back supporting him in all the wrong places.

As he let out a _groan_ he heard a voice standing above him, "Oh my, I'm so sorry. Get off him you dunce."

It was at this point that Cole realised amongst the pain and confusion he had failed to notice the shorter student lying atop him. Both of them got up off of the floor, the other student being assisted by what Cole could only assume the source of the apology moments ago.

His assumption verified as the young man spoke, "I am so sorry for my boyfriend, say sorry." He snapped, while giving his boyfriend a swift smack to the stomach.

"Oh um yeah sorry" The still slightly dazed boy mumbled out "I uh guess I wasn't looking where I was going, my bad."

While it would have been easy to let the other guy take the blame for the incident, Cole was well aware of his own fault and wasn't about to let someone else take all the responsibility. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I was the one who thought it would be a good idea to stand amongst a stampede of students, and not pay attention to those around me."

The young man's face lit up with a smile, his boyfriend dusting him off "Thanks".

As he finished dusting off the worst of the dirt from his boyfriend, the other boy spoke again "Although, even if you had been paying attention, it wouldn't have helped you spot a blundering dunce approaching from behind." Glaring at his boyfriend, as he pointed out what he thought to be an obvious fact.

A loud, stern voice suddenly spoke out over an intercom, "All students are to depart the docking bay, and make their way to the main hall. Where there is, I'm sure much needed, food and drink waiting. Thank you that is all." With that, Cole bent down to pick up his bag.

He turned to the couple stood beside him, speaking with muffled voices, "Actually, that's not entirely true." being purposefully cryptic in his statement, as to grab their attention. "But perhaps we should do as the lady suggested?" He offered, as he gestured for them to walk with him towards the entrance. The two picked up their bags, laced their arms together and walked along side Cole toward the entrance.

"Name's Cole by the way" Forgoing his usual habit of offering his hand, given how everyone was preoccupied with carrying their bags.

"Uluka, and my dunce of a boyfriend here is Rian" nodding his head toward the man walking beside him.

"So let me get this straight. You can see everything around you at any given time?" Rian asked, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of being able to see in all directions at once.

"Well not quite, it's not like vision with your eyes. My semblance allows me to sense or feel what's around me; I couldn't use it to tell you what colour something is." Cole explained.

"Doesn't that mean, that you can only use it for short amounts, seeing as it's your semblance?" Uluka asked, still holding onto Rian's arm.

"Unlike most semblances' mine is on continuously, it changes in intensity though. The only way I can describe it is like listening, you can listen harder to hear more, or you can zone out and miss what's being said to your face." Rian giving a cheeky grin as he felt his lover's glare heating up the side of his face.

All three of them paused for a moment as they entered the main hall. Taken back by the magnificent sight of the enormous room, but more so by the fact that it was overflowing with students, all trying to get at the food and drink, before trying to find a seat.

"Hmm" Uluka's tone communicating his displeasure at the thought of having to manoeuvre between the horde before them.

His boyfriend quick to try and lighten his mood, "We could, um we could always-" His attempts falling short as he was unable to think of a way to remedy the situation.

"I have an idea." Cole spoke up. "There are some free tables over there." He said pointing off to the side of the room. "If I give you my bag, you two go grab us some seats, while I join the queue."

Handing off his bag to Rian, as the young man looked him in the eye and mouthed a "Thank you".

As the young couple turned and headed towards the free tables, Cole moved to join the queue. As he reached the back of the line, he could see the people at the other end moving off with their food and drink with speed, hoping that meant that the line would be quick.

A few minutes passed, and Cole was about halfway to the front. His attention distracted, as he couldn't help but notice the argument going on right before him. Two girls, one looked a few years older than the other, and given how similar they looked he could only assume they were sisters. Both of them had black hair, the elder's was longer and more straightened. The younger's much shorter only falling to just below her jawline; she also had dark red tips.

The younger sister gave a small punch to her sister's arm, with that the older pushed her back. Knocking her sister off balance, she fell backwards into Cole. " _Well this is one way to meet new people, I suppose."_ He joked to himself. This time at least, Cole didn't have to pick himself up off the floor.

The young girl turned on the spot, quick to apologise, Cole almost not hearing her soft voice over the crowd around them.

"Err it's fi-fine" he stuttered out, kicking himself for not speaking more clearly.

"Well um it's nice to meet you. My name's Alexis." The young girl replied, hoping to break the ice. There was an awkward silence, Cole not having realised his dark brown eyes were staring off into the distance, as he was focused using his semblance to study the young woman.

As he seemingly ignored the girl, she continued hoping maybe he hadn't heard her, "…and this is my sister, Netes."

Cole was slow to respond, annoyed with himself over how awkward he was being. "I uh I mean, it's a- my pleasure. Cole, my name it's uh Cole." He babbled out.

Both the girls stood there, unsure how to deal with what stood before them. Alexis getting annoyed that he wasn't even looking at her, while she was speaking to him. "So what brings you to Beacon?" the young girl asked.

Cole thought the answer a simple one, " _To become a hunter."_ Until he thought aloud and realised how plain that answer was, surely he could do better.

Before he could think of anything to say, Netes posed a question of her own, "What's your weapon?"

With the second question being a no brainer, he replied, "Dual Diligence. A set of dual wield pistols that transform into daggers; I also supplement my arsenal with throwing knives."

Happy with his response, he was about to ask what the girls weapons were, but before he could continue, Alexis cut him off, "Alright well nice meeting you." She said, forcing her soft tone, as she turned her and her sister back to face the front of the queue.

Cole was unaware of how the girl was feeling, as she hid her anger while she thought to herself " _What's his problem? He can't even look at me while I'm talking to him? Or even answer my question. He answered Netes question quickly enough, no doubt hoping to get lucky with her. Huh will he be disappointed."_

Cole watched as the sisters walked off and disappeared into the sea of people, before turning to order food for him and the boys. In that moment, he realised he had forgotten to ask them what they wanted. _"Oops"._

 ** _Thanks for taking the time to read this. Please leave a comment with any thoughts or suggestions, I would love to hear from you guys._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A short chapter here. I hope to make most future chapters longer than this one, but wanted to get this part of the story wrapped up. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – First Night**

" _ **The best friendships are earned." - Monty Oum.**_

Finishing the last sip of her coffee, Alexis placed her cup on the table, "So, you think we'll be put into teams today?" She asked her sister.

Netes finishing her mouthful of sandwich, before answering, "I doubt it, no doubt it takes time to accurately assess everyone, and workout who best to place them with. That's if we're even put into teams."

Alexis was confused by the suggestion, "What do you mean 'if we're even put into teams'? Of course we'll be in teams. That's how Beacon and every other academy, have trained huntsmen and huntresses for decades."

Netes took a moment to register her sister's point, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I suppose I was just hoping that I wouldn't have to meet new people, you know I don't like having to be social."

Alexis attempted to console her sister, "I know. It's not like you'll have to spend all your time with them, or even be friends, just have to train and stuff together. And who knows, you may even enjoy it."

Before Netes could respond, a high pitched whine caught the attention of the room, as a microphone was activated. Everyone turned to face the stage, at the back of the hall where a man in a long green sleeveless tailcoat now stood, before a mic stand. He had greying black hair, with a strip of pink running down the side of his face.

As the noise of the room died down, to muffled comments, and then finally to silence, the man spoke, "Good afternoon. I am professor Ren. I will be your headmaster, during your time here at Beacon. For tonight, you'll be sleeping in here." The professor then turned and walked off the stage, he didn't appear to be rushing but neither did he hang about.

"Well that was brief." Alexis commented.

"That would be Professor Lie Ren, a remarkable man. If one of few words." Netes clearly knowing more than her sister.

Alexis replied "Never heard of him".

The comment earning Alexis a disgusted look, from her sister, "Do you not know any history?" Alexis shaking her head in response. Netes let out a _Sigh_ before continuing, "Professor Lie Ren, was a student here at Beacon during the fall, he was part of the group, that travelled remnant, destroyed the White Fang and restored the kingdom of Vale. They also dealt a heavy blow to the Grimm, which is what allows us to enjoy this era of peace."

Alexis now recognising the story, thought she had a better idea of who her headmaster was, "Oh, so he was a part of team… err RWDY?"

Her sister planting her face into the table, then responded "RWBY. You're thinking of team RWBY. And no, he wasn't an original member of team RWBY, although he was one of the few other students, from other teams that worked with them."

Alexis finding it annoying that her sister always seemed to know everything "Well sorry, I don't know everything like you, I have better things to do with my time, than read dusty old books."

During the course of their conversation, the girls had failed to notice the woman who had now stepped out onto the stage, and was addressing the students. "…against the wall, to give you all space to lie out on the floor."

Alexis faced her sister, "Err did you?"

Before she could finish, her sister answered her, "Nope, but I think that's what she was talking about" Pointing towards a group of students, collapsing the tables and stacking them and the chairs at the side of the room. "I guess we should clear the table."

Netes started clearing their table, while Alexis thought to herself _"I'm glad I brought my own pillow"._

* * *

Alexis lay in her sleeping bag staring at the ceiling, with her sister next to her reading some article on her scroll. Her mind thought back to earlier that day, stood in the food line _"What was his name? Come on, you know you know this. Oh doesn't matter, guy was a jerk any- COLE! That was it, I knew I knew it."_ She wondered for a moment, if it was something she had done that caused him to behave the way he did. _"Well I did fall into him, but that's not worth getting upset about, right?"_ Unable to answer her own question, she turned to her sister, propping herself up on her elbow. "So, what did you think of that Cole guy?" She asked.

A look of confusion befell her sisters face, "Who?"

Surprised that the 'mighty brain' had forgotten anything Alexis continued, "You know the guy from earlier, in the food line."

Netes expression changed as the memory fell into place, "Oh right him. Honestly I didn't give it much thought, after you nearly knocked him over, I had visions of the line of students tumbling down, like a row of dominos. After that, I was too embarrassed to really pay attention, and had since suppressed the memory. Why do you ask?"

Alexis laid back and continued staring at the ceiling, "I don't know. It's just that, that was the first person I'd met here, and I'd hardly call it a flying success. I just, I hope it's not going to be like that with everyone."

Her sister sensing the worry in her tone, put down the scroll, "Don't worry. I'm sure meeting new people and making friends here will be a lot easier than you think."

Alexis consoled by her sister's words "Thanks, and I suppose not everyone can be a rude as he was."

Netes puzzled by her sister's comment "What do you mean?"

Unsure of how her sister could have possibly missed his behaviour earlier, elaborated, "He wasn't even looking at me, at us, while we were speaking."

Netes picked her scroll back up, and continued reading as she spoke "I thought it was because he was blind."

A sinking feeling hit Alexis, in the pit of her stomach, _"Oh I hadn't even considered that, what if he was blind? What if I've been angry and resenting someone for a physical disability that they can't help. I nearly knocked over a blind person… I'm a terrible human being."_

She lay there for a few minutes, beating herself up over her earlier thoughts, until her sister turned off her scroll and leant over, "Come on, we should get some sleep. No doubt we'll have a long day tomorrow."

Knowing her sister was right, she shut her eyes and curled into her sleeping bag "Night Netes".

"Night sis" the last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Initiation**

" _ **We don't have to be afraid of the dark that they live in." - Burnie Burns.**_

"Welcome to the Emerald Forest." Professor Ren addressed the students stood before him, lined up side by side a few meters back from the edge of the cliff face.

Professor Ren and his assistant, stood with their backs to the forest below. "We will be launching you, into the forest. So, prepare to use your landing strategy. The first person you make eye contact with, will be your partner during your time here at Beacon. Once you are partnered up, you will make your way to the Emerald forest Ruins, there you will obtain a relic, to bring back to Beacon."

Suddenly worried by the Professor's words, Rian spoke up, "Uh sorry, 'launching'?"

The Professor then turned around, to look out over the forest. "Trust me, the system works." He said as he took a sip from his coffee, and waved his other hand down, giving the signal to his assistant to press the control her scroll. As she hit the command, the students were all launched into the air, by the platforms beneath them.

Each student reacting differently, some screaming in fear, others with excitement, but all were concentrating on their plan to survive the fall.

Cole noticing the majority of students around him, using their large calibre weapons to generate thrust slowing their descent, with that method not being an option for him, given his choice of weapon, he drew Dual Diligence and transformed them into their blade form. Using his semblance to scan the forest beneath him, approaching quickly he adjusted himself, to head towards a large tree.

As he reached the top of the tree, he planted Dual Diligence into a thick branch, slicing straight through. His descent was slowed slightly by each branch he severed, but it wasn't slowing him quickly enough, and he knew he'd hit the forest floor long before he reached a safe speed. With his plan quickly falling apart, he turned and thrust his blades into the side of the tree's trunk, his descent quickly slowing, as he carved into the side of the ancient tree.

As he approached the floor, he pushed off of the tree, dispersing the rest of the force with a roll, finishing stood upright he brushed a leaf out from under his coat's collar.

" _I need a better landing strategy."_ Cole thought to himself.

The sound of clapping caught his attention, as he turned around to see Rian leaning against a tree, giving applause. "That was awesome." He let out with a huge smile.

"I would have thought you would have wanted to partner with Uluka." Cole pointed out.

"Oh yea I do, I just saw that and…" realising his mistake "…and I, oh he's going to kill me."

As a look of dread spread across Rian's face, Cole couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Approaching Rian, he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Come on partner, we've got a relic to find."

The pair had been walking for a few minutes, Rian trailing behind lost in thought of how he was going to explain to his boyfriend, why they couldn't be partners like they had planned.

Cole turned around a tree, where he was confronted with the sight of a young woman, they both stood there for a moment, staring at one another.

The young woman had messy light blonde hair, and a pair of horns, revealing her Faunus heritage. She wore a black and gold chest plate, with a black sleeveless turtleneck and loose fitting black trousers, with big black combat boots. She had matching black and gold gauntlets, with chains that wrapped around the gauntlets, and up her forearms.

"So, I guess this means-" the girl started, only to be interrupted by Rian, who quickly came out from behind the tree, giving a small wave with his childish grin, "Err nope, Sorry."

"We should probably stick together. Whoever we come across next, will be your partner." Cole offered.

"Sounds good. I saw what could be the ruin while I was landing, in that direction, let's move." She said in a commanding voice, while motioning her hand.

"I'm Cole" offering his hand, the young woman took it, and crushed down with her strong grip. Even though it hurt, Cole's face didn't let it show.

"Hexi" she responded.

"And I'm Rian… in case anyone was wondering." The woman let out a _Grunt,_ signalling she heard what he said.

* * *

"She seems friendly" Rian whispered to Cole, as they walked along.

"I HEARD THAT!" The woman shouted back, from up ahead.

"Sorry" Rian replied.

There was a stillness in the small clearing the group had entered, that had Cole on edge, he's fears justified as he heard growls coming from the bushes around them "But did you hear that?"

"HA! This is gonna be fun!" The woman bellowed, as a look of glee spread across her face, the chains attached to her gauntlets falling to the floor, as they began to glow a bright gold.

"Careful not to get caught in each other's cross fire!" Cole commanded, as he drew Dual Diligence taking a battle stance.

Rian stood beside him, pulled back the sleeves of his hoodie, to reveal a set of wrist armour, with a flick of his wrists a blade shot out from each, along the back of his hands. An Ursa jumped out of the bushes in front of the trio, in a flash of light Rian was stood before it, with his blade impaling the beast's skull.

A second Ursa appeared beside Rian. The Grimm pulled back its paw, ready to deliver a deadly blow, until Hexi's chain wrapped around the beasts wrists, using the chain to pull the two together, Hexi landed a right hook to the Ursa's jaw, knocking it clean off.

While this was happening, two more Grimm had appeared from behind, Cole sensing their presence, turned and unleashed a flurry of shots into both Grimm.

The beasts undeterred, one began charging towards Cole. After leaping over the beast and rolling across its back, Cole found himself between the two creatures.

He quickly threw one of his throwing knives into the back leg of the creature, now facing away from him, as he spun round, moving his arm over his head to gain momentum, he transformed the half of Dual Diligence in his hand to its blade form, releasing the weapon from his grip, as the second Ursa let out a roar, the blade impacted the roof of the creature's mouth, firmly implanting itself in the Grimm's skull.

The trio were left with one Grimm, as they circled it the creature reared onto its hind legs.

Hexi took the opportunity and swung her chains, attaching them to the beast's legs, pulling them hard from out underneath it. The creature fell hard, onto its back.

Cole started emptying rounds into the beast, with his remaining half of Dual Diligence. Rian retracted his blades, and aimed his fists at the creature, as his armour started to spin around his wrists, a swarm of bullets fired out at the helpless Grimm. The creature let out a shriek before being obliterated, and dissipating to ash.

"We shouldn't hang about, there's no doubt more on their way." Cole stated, while picking up his weapon from where the Grimm had fallen.

"Right" the other two responded in unison.

Continuing on their course for the Ruins, the trio picked up the pace, not wanting to run into any more Grimm, if they could help it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Relics**

 **"If opportunity doesn't knock, build a door." - Milton Berle.**

Alexis climbed as high up the tree as she dare go, the branches above her not looking strong enough to support her weight. From here she could see clear over the top of the forest, she took a moment to take in the view, as the sunlight hit the autumn leaves it caused the forest to glow a warm orange.

Drawing her sniper in its compact form, she unfolded it and began using its scope to scout the forest around her for any signs of the ruins.

Spotting the top of an old stone structure in the distance, Alexis folded her sniper and placed it on her back, and began her descent back to the forest floor. On her climb back down she heard nearby gun fire, staying in the trees, she quickly moved towards the sound of battle.

She came across a rock face, on the ground below was a student defending himself from three Grimm, two Beowolves and a Death Stalker.

The young man had distinctive fox ears, protruding from his bright orange hair. He wore grey skinny jeans, with a brown leather jacket over a tight white T-shirt. As a Beowolf took a swipe at him with its claws, he blocked the blow with his shield.

Alexis wondered where the gun fire had come from, until the young Faunus' shield rotated on his arm, releasing a blast from hidden gun barrels around the shields edge. The blast quickly dispatching one of the Beowolves, the Faunus turned to face the Death Stalker, its giant tail already striking down towards him.

He knelt down raising his shield above his head, stopping the deadly sharp point of the Death Stalkers tail in its place, as it impacted his shield. Pinned in place, with the Death Stalker's claws approaching fast, the young Faunus' options were limited.

His shield began to spin in its place, quickly firing off shots in rapid succession into the Death Stalkers face. The beast recoiled in pain, its screech deafening. The young man didn't waste his opportunity, quickly rising to his feet.

Curved blades released from the side of his shield, performing a side flip he released the shield, it spun forward, with a force strong enough to sever the beast in two.

A roar came from the remaining Beowolf, as it approached the now unarmed Faunus, with his shield now stuck in a tree, behind where the Death Stalker once stood. The young man prepared to dodge the incoming Beowolf, when he heard a loud crash like thunder.

The beast blown back, the young man turned to see Alexis, standing in the tree behind him, with her sniper pointed down at the beast.

"Thanks" he called to her.

As Alexis made her way out of the tree, the young man retrieved his shield. "Glad you were here."

"Nice work with the Death Stalker." Alexis responded.

"Thanks, but I shouldn't have let myself get disarmed like that. If you hadn't been here, I don't know what would have happened. I owe you one." The young man said, while contemplating his own death.

"Well, what are partners for?" Alexis jested.

"Oh right, well I'm Xeek." Realising the two were to be partners.

"Alexis" she replied, while offering her hand.

The young man took her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Alexis."

"Likewise Xeek"

* * *

"It shouldn't be much further." Hexi said, still marching at full pace towards the Ruins.

The trio stopped, they could hear talking coming from nearby. Cole pointed in the direction the sound was coming from. The trio pushed their way through a bush, emerging on the other side they were confronted with a most peculiar sight.

A young woman was stood there, she had short copper hair, and wore a slightly armoured black leather chest piece that left her shoulders and midriff exposed. She had tight fitting black leather armoured trousers with tall laced up boosts, and a pair of black leather gloves that went up over her elbows.

She stood with her back to them facing a tree, talking to it. "I guess this means I'm partnered with a tree, do trees have eyes? Can you see Mr. Tree? Wait, trees don't have ears. I don't think this is going to be easy, but I don't mind trying to make it work. Oh right you can't hear me."

"Um are you ok?" Cole asked cautiously.

"Huh, more people. This is good." The young woman excited by the group's arrival.

"Maybe she hit her head on the way down?" Rian suggested.

"My names Cole, this here's Rian and Hexi." Cole introduced the group.

"Lia and this here's my partner, Mr. Tree." The young woman responded.

"Um actually, I think Hexi here is your partner." Cole continued.

"Huh! Really?! Yay, we can be best friends!" Lia screamed with excitement.

"No." Hexi said as she turned and headed back through the bush, towards their original path.

"I don't understand…" A look of confusion befell Lia's face.

"Something I see her saying a lot." Rian joked to Cole.

"…am I her partner or not?" Lia continued.

"Don't worry Lia, you're Hexi's partner, if she likes it or not. Why don't you come with us until she's had a chance to get used to the idea?" Cole gesturing for her to follow them back the way they came.

* * *

Quickly rolling out of the way as the Boarbatusk rushed past her, Netes landed kneeling down on one knee. Firing a bolt from her crossbow, as the beast turned back to face her, hitting it in the eye, killing the beast in a single blow.

She turned quickly, ready to continue the fight. To her surprise the remaining Grimm had already been defeated. Uluka was stood with his Scimitar, pinning the Ursa to the tree behind it.

"You looked like you could use a hand." Uluka said while sheathing his blade.

"I had everything under control. But thank you." Netes replied as she reloaded her crossbow.

"You don't have to thank me. It was to be expected, we are to be partners now after all." The young man spoke with a confident tone, extending his right hand while his left clasped the lapel of his burgundy tailcoat. "Uluka" The slender man introduced himself.

"Netes" she responded as she shook the man's hand.

Uluka looked to the sky, "Perhaps we should get moving, I'd hate to be out here in the dark. We've yet to find the Ruins, and walking back to Beacon will take longer than our method of arrival."

"This way" Netes headed off.

"What makes you think it's this way?" Uluka queried, as he followed behind.

"I researched the history of Beacon before coming here, there used to be a fort in this direction that guarded the borders of Vale before Beacon was first built. It's since fallen to ruin, but it's the only structure to have ever existed out here, so it must be the Ruins the Professor spoke of." Netes answered.

Uluka shocked by the response, "Oh… we are going to be **such** good friends." He said as a smile formed across his face.

* * *

"I'm not having her as my partner." Hexi protested.

"I don't think you have much choice in the matter." Cole tried to explain.

"She thought she was partnered with a tree. A TREE! I'm not spending the next four years with her as my partner!" Hexi continued.

Lia followed along with the group, completely unfazed by the conversation around her.

All four stopped as they heard a loud crash up ahead, followed by a screeching that sent a shiver down their spines.

"Let's move!" Cole ordered as the group started running towards the noise.

* * *

Xeek and Alexis stopped at the edge of the trees, Alexis using her scope to scout the Ruins ahead of them for any signs of Grimm activity, before the two made their way over to the crumbling remains of the once great fort.

In the centre of the remains there were small stone pillars arranged in a circle, atop each was a small metal disc. Each was inscribed with a playing card. "Which one do we take?" Xeek asked his partner.

"Queen of Hearts" Alexis replied with a wink. The pair gave a laugh as Alexis picked up the disc and placed it in her pocket.

The pair's moment was cut short, as a King Taijitu burst out through the ruins. Bigger than any Grimm either had seen before, it's fangs as big as themselves.

The beast let out a deafening screech, as it moved to ram its head down, crushing Xeek. He quickly darted out of the way, the creature ramming itself face first into the ground, Alexis begun unloading shots from her sniper, into the side of the Grimms enormous head.

The creature pulled its head up from the ground, knocking over a large stone pillar as it turned towards Alexis. The pillar about to crush Xeek, he closed his eyes and braced himself. The moment passed, and to his surprise he wasn't crushed, he opened his eyes to see Lia stood over him, holding the giant stone pillar above her head.

"Hello!" She greeted him, with a massive smile across her face.

"Uh… hi" Xeek responded, in shock at the girls extreme strength, and inappropriately cheery attitude, given the situation.

Cole, Rian and Hexi stopped, taking in the sight of the young woman lifting the pillar, they could only assume weighed around 1500 pounds.

"Ok she's my partner." Hexi said, as all of their jaws dropped.

"ALEXIS!" Netes screamed, as she came out from the trees. Bringing everyone's attention back to the King Taijitu, as Alexis was avoiding its blows.

"Lia!" Cole shouted, pointing towards the Grimm. Lia threw the pillar towards the Grimm, stunning the creature, giving Alexis a chance to put some distance between them.

Rian flashed his semblance, and in a bolt of lightning moved to the creature. Jumping onto its back and running the length of the beast, he slashed into it as he ran. "Its hide's too thick!" He shouted.

"Keep it distracted!" Cole commanded. "Lia you're with me." The two ran deeper into the ruins, as the rest moved to engage the beast.

Hexi released her chains, and begun chain whipping the creature in the face, as Alexis and Rian unloaded round after round into the creature. Netes transformed her crossbow into its axe form, and joined Uluka landing blows with his Scimitar, while Xeek kept the beast distracted, blocking its blows with his shield.

The battle raged on for several minutes, Xeek feeling his strength waning, having to block so many powerful blows. Cole reappeared, shouting to the others, "Lead it this way!"

They all obeyed, leading the battle closer to the Ruins.

As they all slipped through gaps in the stonework, the King Taijitu smashed straight through. They appeared to be in what once was a large hall, no doubt where those stationed at the fort, while it was functional, would congregate for meals. In the centre of the room, there still stood tall a large statue, of a Human warrior holding a giant great sword, pointed down at the Faunus bowing before him.

Cole took several shots into the King Taijitu's face, grabbing the creature's attention. As it started moving toward him, he made his way closer to the statue. "Hexi, when I say, hold it in place!"

Hexi being sure to keep up with the creature, Cole shouted "NOW!"

Hexi wrapped her chains around the Grimms giant fangs, pulling down to pin the creature's head to the floor. The statue began to move forward, only to fall back into its original place.

"I can't hold this thing forever!" Hexi shouted, as the King Taijitu flipped its head back, throwing Hexi into the air. Still attached to the creature by her chains, she landed on the back of the creature's head, and started pounding her fists into the top of the creature's skull.

As everyone kept landing as many blows as they could to the creature, Cole and Lia found their way on top of the statue, moving along its arms towards where it's hands were holding the greatsword.

With the creature pinned by the students beneath them, Lia gave a kick to the hands of the statue, breaking the hands clean off at the wrist. Hexi diving out of the way of the giant stone blade, the sword fell straight down into the back of the creature's head. Lia jumped down onto the handle of the blade, forcing it all the way through the creature's skull.

With their foe defeated they all fell to the floor exhausted, Alexis started laughing, and they all joined in. All except Cole, who looked down at the group of young warriors, revelling in their victory, a smile crept across his face.

* * *

"Hmm, I say we take the Queen of Hearts" Netes suggested to Uluka, who nodded.

"Actually we-" Xeek begun, until he saw Uluka pick up the disc. "-never mind."

"Think there's a Joker card?" Rain asked, earning him a flick to the forehead from Uluka, followed by a hug.

"I'm glad you're ok too." He spoke softly into his boyfriend's ear.

"Let's take the King of Hearts." Cole suggested.

As they started looking, both he and Hexi both shouted "Found it." as they raised the discs in their hand.

"Well, I guess this means I don't have to pick another one." Hexi looking slightly confused.

"There seems to be two of each." Xeek spoke up, "We also picked Queen of Hearts earlier."

"I guess with the amount of students, maybe fifty-two wasn't enough?" Cole reasoned.

"Maybe, anyway I think we should be getting back." Alexis suggested.

The group moved off, back towards Beacon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Journey Back**

 **"Focus on the journey, not the destination. Joy is found not in finishing an activity but in doing it." - Greg Anderson.**

The group was making their way through the forest, talking amongst themselves. Alexis decided to take the opportunity to try and clear the air, between her and a certain young Huntsman.

"Hi… Cole, right?" Alexis asked, approaching the young man, as he was listening to Rian describe what was going through his mind, during the battle.

"Yeah, that's right. Alexis?" Cole questioned, despite remembering her name.

"Yeah. That was nice work back there, with the King Taijitu and the statue and everything." Alexis complemented.

"Well it was mostly Lia." Cole looked towards Lia, who was nodding as Hexi laid out some ground rules, if they were to be partners.

"It was your idea though. We might not have got out of there, if you hadn't thought of it when you did." She continued, avoiding the real reason she had struck up the conversation.

"I'm sure someone would have thought of something, I was just lucky to have an idea first." Cole said modestly.

"You're… not blind are you?" Alexis asked brashly.

"Err" Cole stunned by the bizarre question. The sound of laughter came from behind him. He turned, to see Rian laughing, with Uluka walking beside him, giving him a glare signalling him to stop.

"What's so funny?" Alexis asked, the young man stifling his giggles.

"The fact that, you asked someone whose semblance is the ability to see everything, if they were blind." Rian explained.

"That's an exaggeration." Cole corrected him. "But no. I'm not blind."

"Right, well I didn't think so. Not after all that with the statue and the King Taijitu, I mean if you were blind you wouldn't have seen the statue, and used it to, I mean I just, It's where Netes said you were blind, and that's why, I was confused, and yesterday, and everything, so I didn't want you thinking I was, and we were, and then when you were, I got angry, I didn't… I…" The young woman trailed off, flustered.

"Riiight…" Cole responded. "I, I didn't really understand a word of that. Sorry."

"I'm sorry." Alexis said bowing her head and looking at her feet, as she placed her hands in her pockets.

"Why don't you try again?" Cole suggested as he looked at her, curious as to what it was she was trying to say.

Alexis took a breath as she raised her head, and with a clear voice she answered, "Yesterday, when we met in the food line. You, you didn't look at me, when we were speaking. Or Netes, who later said, she thought it was because you were blind."

"Wait wait wait, you… when you met them, and had a full conversation with them. You weren't even looking at them?!" Rian, barely finished his sentence, as he burst into laughter.

A look of horror spread across Cole's face, his mind desperately racing back to that moment hoping she was mistaken. Only for his memory to confirm what she was saying, _"How could you have been so stupid? How did you not realise what you were doing? Why weren't you paying attention? I was paying attention, I was so busy paying attention I didn't even realise how I must have looked. I was paying attention… to her."_

"Oh I, I'm so sorry. What must you have thought? Me just staring off into the distance like that. I, I'm really sorry, but I swear I was looking at you the entire time. Well not looking, but perceiving, it's my semblance see, I can sense what's around me. During our conversation I was so busy with being focused on you, that my eye's just, sort of got forgotten." Cole hoped his reasoning, enough to earn him some forgiveness.

"So, you **were** looking at us?" Alexis slightly confused by the reasoning.

Uluka walked up between the two, placing a hand on their shoulders, stopping them in their tracks. He turned Cole on the spot, so that he faced away from Alexis and himself. Pulling out his scroll he brought up a recent article, he had been reading, the article was about the Schnee Dust Company's recent development in Dust refining. He held his scroll up, so that both he and Alexis could see it, "What does it say on my scroll?"

Alexis was confused by the question, until Cole answered, "No idea."

Uluka put his hand behind Coles back, and raised three fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three" Cole responded, "Where were you, when I was in pre-school."

Uluka rolled his eyes at the comment, as Rian barged between them, "Ooh let me try." He said as he raised two fingers.

"Two, Four you just changed them. Are you trying to cheat?" Cole asked.

"What? No. I'm just being thorough." Rian responded.

"Riiight" Uluka said, as he gave Rian a look, indicating he saw through his façade.

Alexis slowly moved her hand behind her back, and raised a single finger.

Cole turned, addressing the three students stood before him, "Look, as fun as this little party trick is, perhaps we should continue?" He pointed towards the rest of the group, which were now had moved off ahead.

"Come on." Uluka ordered as he grabbed Rian by the arm, dragging him along. Cole and Alexis both followed behind, at their own pace.

As they started to move forward, Cole leant over towards Alexis and whispered, "One".

Alexis smiled, as she had thought he hadn't noticed her actions. "So is there a range, to how far you can see?"

"Depends, how big an object is, if it's moving or not, if there's anything in between. I can see the group up ahead. I can see the forest around us, the leaves and stones on the path, the birds nesting up there." He explained as he pointed toward a birds nest, Alexis hadn't noticed it, before he'd pointed it out. She couldn't see into the nest, but she could hear the birds Cole had mentioned.

"So, what about you?" Cole asked.

"Huh?" Alexis startled by the question. "I can see what's ahead of me, I can see you-" She started to explain, before Cole stopped her.

"No" He laughed, "I mean, what's your semblance. I can sense the strength of your Aura. So what is it?"

"Oh" Alexis was slightly embarrassed by her mistake, which actually made her semblance easier to activate.

With that she vanished. A little too pleased with herself, as she saw the expression on Coles face, she poked her tongue out at him.

"That's amazing. The invisibility, not the tongue, that's a little childish." He jested.

Suddenly reappearing, with a shocked look on her face, Alexis cheeks blushed with embarrassment, "But, I was invisible, how could you see me?"

"I couldn't." Cole explained, "At least, not with my eyes."

"At least now, I know I'll be at a disadvantage if we have to spar." Alexis said with a smile, as the sunlight shone through the tree behind her, the light bouncing off of her, making her look as though she were the source of the light.

Cole was captivated by the image before him, _"She's beautiful, I should tell her. No I can't say that, it'll sound stupid. You have to say something, smile. Smile now. That's better; don't want to look like you're gawking. Say something; it's starting to get awkward."_

"You look li-" before he could finish, his attention was distracted by what was coming up ahead, "-We may be in trouble."

* * *

"Maybe we can go around?" Xeek suggested.

"I don't see another way across; this bridge was probably the only way." Netes said, as she looked up and down the canyon.

It stretched for as far as the eye could see, in either direction. On the other side was the cliff, from where they had been launched, earlier that day. As they looked down, they couldn't see the bottom, the canyon filled with fog. The only way forward, a crumbling ruin, that looked to have once been a great fortress, built into the side of the cliff. All that remained, a few broken stone towers, and the ends of a path, that once bridged the gap.

"Maybe, we could jump then?" Xeek said, continuing to try and find a solution to the problem.

Alexis and Cole emerged from the tree line, to see the group stood at the edge of the canyon. Rian and Uluka moved to join the group, as they debated how to get across.

"I don't know about you, but I can't jump that far." Hexi replied angrily.

"Huh, she admits weakness." Rian jested.

"Hey! Don't make me come over there, and do something, you'll regret." Hexi snapped back.

"Don't have a go at him." Netes told her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Hexi replied, glaring at Netes with a look that could kill.

Alexis and Cole approaching the group could sense the tension, "Hey, ladies. We're all on the same side here." Cole spoke up.

Alexis giggled, "Same side" She continued giggling.

The group looked at her with confusion. She _Sighed_ and explained, "We're all on the same side… of the canyon. It's not funny when I have to explain it."

"It's not funny, period. Trust me, I know funny. Funny and me are like that." Rian said as he raised his hand, with his fingers crossed.

Alexis took to looking at her feet as Cole continued, "Anyway, we still need to find a way across, suggestions?"

"We could, use a hot air balloon!" Lia excitedly suggested, as she shot her arms up into the air.

"Ignore her" came from Hexi.

As the group stood there, contemplating their situation, Alexis still looking at her feet, mumbled "If it ain't broke".

The group turned to face her, most looking confused. "I get ya" Cole said, as he started walking toward the forest.

"Wait, what? Get what? I don't get it." Hexi shouted after him.

"Lia, come over here!" he shouted back, Lia doing as ordered. "I assume that, those hilts aren't just decorative." He pointed at two large sword hilts, attached at Lia's hip.

"No, they are my weapons." She replied, as she drew them, massive blades extended from the two hilts.

"Ok, where were those, when we were fighting the King Taijitu?!" Hexi demanded.

"I forgot about them." Lia responded. Causing Hexi to let out an angry _ARGH!_ As she clenched her fists, and shot her arms down, by her side.

"Would someone please, mind explaining this plan?" Uluka asked.

"'If it ain't broke', don't fix it." Cole said as he gestured to Alexis. "How did people use to get across?"

"They used the bridge." Uluka stated.

"Right, but the bridge is broken. So…" Cole leading him to the conclusion, he'd reached.

"So… so we're going to fix it. We're going to fix the bridge?" Uluka said, with an even more confused look, as the idea of repairing the bridge seemed an impossible feat.

"Well no, we obviously haven't got the necessary equipment. What we can do however, is build our own bridge." Cole said, as he slapped his hand against a tree.

* * *

"Ok that's far enough!" Alexis shouted, serving as guide, while the others moved the enormous tree into position, seeing as she was the smallest of the group. The rest of the group stopped, catching their breath.

"Seems… stable… enough" Netes spoke, through her pants for air.

"I'll go first." Rian offered, raising his hand to shoulder height, as he moved toward the end of the tree.

"No" Uluka stopped him, grabbing a hold of his sleeve.

"If anything happens, I'm the only one, quick enough to get off in time." Rian reasoned.

"While I was going to go first, Rian makes a good point." Cole chimed in.

Uluka pulled his boyfriend in for a hug. Whispering "Be careful" before letting him go.

Rian slowly made his way across, focusing on his footing. One branch was a little tricky to get around, but he managed to make it past without incident. Once he reached the other side, the others began climbing on, one by one.

As they were all crossing, a strong gust of wind caught them by surprise, all quickly dropping and grabbing a hold of the tree, so as not to fall. The strong wind was brief, once it had passed, the group continued across.

As Cole reached the other side, he jumped down off the tree, and turned back. Expecting to see, Lia and Hexi close behind him. To his surprise, they were not. Lia had stopped about halfway, and was bear hugging a thick branch, with her eyes crushed shut, the tree starting to crack under the woman's immense strength.

"Keep going!" Hexi shouted. "I can't get passed you, and I'm not staying here. So move it!"

Lia started whimpering, "I don't like it".

"Well we can't stay here, so just don't look down, or something." Hexi said trying, and failing miserably, to console her partner.

Lia crushed down harder on the branch, causing it to break apart, exploding in her grip. Losing her balance, she fell off the tree, plummeting to her death. Hexi leaped off, diving after her partner.

Impacting mid-air, the two spun, Lia grabbing onto her partner and holding tight, as Hexi spun her arm up, releasing her chain, it shot up attaching itself to the tree. The two used their momentum to swing under the tree, and propel themselves up onto the side of the canyon.

They landed with a thud, Lia still holding on tight "Let go of me!" Hexi ordered, as she pushed her partner off.

The others rushed over, Cole and Rian offered their hands, to help the girls to their feet. Lia taking Rians, Hexi slapping Cole's away.

Pulling herself to her feet, Hexi pulled her chain back in. She turned as she heard Lia address her, "Um Hexi… thanks." Lia said, in a less excited tone than usual, still shaken from the ordeal.

"You're lucky I-" stopping herself from shouting at her partner further, she continued "You're welcome. We're partners; we look out for each other. In future, just think more ok?"

"You're the best partner ever!" Lia beamed with joy, as she wrapped her arms around Hexi.

"It's like you want me to yell at you!" Hexi raised her voice.

"You're a shouty person, if you're shouting at me, it means you like me." Lia reasoned.

"You have no idea, how stupid that sounds. Now, get off me and let's get moving." Hexi ordered.

* * *

The group followed the path of the ruin, it lead them to a small entry way, built into the side of the cliff face. It was surrounded by broken stone and there were cracks running through the walls, but the passageway itself seemed stable, as though it had been untouched by time.

"Maybe, we shouldn't go in?" Uluka said as he peered into the passageway, only able to see a few feet ahead, before the path turned to darkness.

"Unless you feel like climbing, this would appear to be the only way forward." Netes spoke up.

"How, do we even know that this will lead us back, to the top of the cliff?" Rian asked.

"Well, there are ruins at the top of the cliff…" Netes answered as she pointed up to the broken columns of stone atop the cliff, "…so, at some point, all of this must have been interconnected. There's got to be a way back up, in there somewhere." She surmised.

"Fine, I suppose you're right" Uluka responded, "Does anyone have a light?"

"Never needed one" Xeek said, as he pointed toward his ears.

"Right, well anyone else?" Uluka asked again.

Hexi gave an agitated _Grunt,_ as she lit up her chains. Wrapped around her forearms, the chains produced a golden light that surrounded the group.

"I'll take point, Hexi stay in the middle, and um, Xeek you take the rear." Cole said, as he entered the passageway.

Alexis followed close behind Cole, as the group made their way forward. The passageway was dark and damp, water trickled down the jagged, uneven walls. After a few minutes, the group came to a small room. It was round and had cobblestone flooring, which was angled toward the middle, where a rusty old drain crate, sat a few inches above a surface of water.

"Well what now?" Rian asked, as the group examined the room they found themselves in.

The room connected four passageways, one on each side. The way they came, straight forward, left and right. With no clear sign, as to which path was the way to go.

"We should split up" Xeek suggested.

"Right, we'll go this way." Lia said, as she turned and started walking back, the way they had come.

"I don't think that's, what he meant." Hexi said in her agitated tone, as she grabbed Lia's collar pulling her back.

"Xeek, Hexi and I can all see, so I suggest we take a separate path each." Cole suggested.

"Come on!" Hexi ordered, as she dragged Lia down the centre path.

"I'll come with you, if you don't mind." Netes said as she followed behind, wanting to stay with the only light.

"I'll go this way" Cole said, as he took the left path.

"You guys go that way" Alexis said as she pointed to the right path, behind Xeek, Rian and Uluka. "See you on the other side!" She called back as she followed Cole.

"Right!" Xeek shouted back, "Be… careful." He continued in a quieter tone, knowing she was out of earshot.

* * *

Alexis held onto Coles arm, as he guided her down the passage. She could feel the curve of his bicep, under the soft, warm material of his coat. As they walked along, her hand slid down, gripping slightly firmer, almost massaging the muscle in her grip. "Sorry, it's just, I can't see." She said quietly.

"It's fine, here." He said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small object. With a _Flick_ there was a small flame in his hand, coming from an old looking zippo lighter. He handed the lighter to Alexis, taking it with her other hand, she held it out in front of her. It wasn't bright enough to light up the path ahead, but it was enough to stop her accidently bumping into the walls.

As the two continued walking, Alexis asked, "What, were you going to say earlier?"

"Hmm?" Cole confused as to what she was referring to.

"Earlier, when we were still in the forest, you were about to say something, but then we came across the canyon. I was wondering, how that sentence was going to end. 'You look-'" She quoted him, hoping to jog his memory.

"Oh, right… that." Cole now felt awkward, as to his earlier remark, wishing that she hadn't remembered. "I was, I was going to say, you… look like you're glowing. It was the way the sunlight was-" stopping himself, he let out a small _Sigh_.

His comment made Alexis blush, hoping he couldn't see, she replied, "Thanks. I wish I could glow, would be real useful right about now." She joked.

The two laughed as they walked along, until Cole spoke "I'm sorry, if I've made things weird."

Alexis, not fully grasping the sentiment of Cole's earlier statement, was slightly confused by the comment. "No, things aren't weird."

His arm suddenly tensed up, the muscle expanding as it became solid, Alexis thinking perhaps he was showing off until he stopped and whispered "Light".

She quietly closed the lighter, extinguishing the flame, before slipping it in her pocket. Listening as intensely as she could, unable to see a thing, she gripped onto Coles arm with both hands. As the two slowly crept forward, she could hear heavy breathing. Staying as quiet as possible, she followed Coles lead, trusting him to get them out of the situation.

The two continued creeping forward in silence, for several minutes, but to Alexis those minutes felt like an eternity. An eternity, where at any moment she could be attacked, helpless to defend herself in black. After making a few turns in the passage, Cole leant in and whispered, "I think we're safe." Alexis let out a deep breath, relieved by the words as her heart pounded in her chest.

"What was it?" She quietly asked.

"Creep nest, we're lucky the mother was asleep. If it had been awake, with us that close to its young, we'd have been in real trouble." The thought of the giant lizard Grimm, ferociously attacking them in the dark, sent a shiver up Alexis' spine.

"Maybe, we should keep the conversation to a minimum?" Alexis suggested, as she pulled closer into Cole.

* * *

"How much further, you think?" Rian asked.

"It's hard to tell, we're closer to the top, than we are the bottom though." Xeek replied, as he leant over the edge of the stone spiral staircase, looking up.

"It's just, my arms are getting tired." He continued, as he raised his hands, which where waving back and forwards at extreme speed, generating sparks that were lighting up the staircase around them.

"We could take a break?" Uluka suggested.

"No, if we stop, I won't want to start again. Let's keep moving." Rian insisted.

The trio kept their pace, it wasn't long before they could see day light, shining down and lighting their path. Rian was happy, as he could give his arms a rest.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the group were in a small room, no bigger than a broom closet. The roof had collapsed in, leaving nothing but broken stone and rubble. One wall remained intact; it had a small iron gate, which had rusted shut. Rather than dig their way out, the group tried the gate.

"It's stuck" Uluka pointed out. Rian gave the gate a swift kick, the gate didn't budge. "That hurt didn't it?"

"Maybe" Rian replied as he backed away, keeping the weight off his foot.

Xeek took his shield off his back, took a few steps back, and rammed into the gate. With a crash of metal, the gate flew back off its hinges. The trio now freed, exited the ruins.

"Told you, they didn't need our help" the trio turned, to see Hexi talking to Netes. The girls sat on the grass, leant up against some rocks, while Lia chased a butterfly.

"How long?" Uluka asked, as he pointed at the girls.

"Only took us about, ten minutes to get here, after we split." Netes responded. Lia giggled, as she continued to chase the insect.

"LIA!" Hexi shouted.

"Oh, sorry" Lia answered, as she came and took a seat, next to her partner.

"Took us, best part of an hour to climb those stairs. Anyway where are the others?" Xeek asked.

"You beat them here, hopefully they don't take too long, it'll be getting dark soon." Netes replied.

* * *

"Beowolves, really? No way, definitely Death Stalker. Come on, I mean, all those eyes." Alexis said, with a shudder.

"It's the way they work in packs, it makes me think, that maybe there's more going on behind the eyes than we like to think." Cole explained.

"I guess, but in that case what a-" before she could continue, her foot had stepped onto a stone pressure plate, causing it to depress. There was a _Click_ and a stone barrier slid down from the ceiling, behind them, blocking their way back. Another stone barrier ahead of them began to move down.

Cole grabbed Alexis' hand, "RUN!"

With Alexis in tow, Cole bolted forward. As they cleared the stone barrier, another one further ahead began closing down, and another and another. Alexis more scared than she'd ever been, running in the dark, with the sound of stone grinding on stone, trying to trap her in the black. The duo kept a full sprint, each barrier closing behind them, a closer call than the last. The last barrier almost crushing Alexis, as Cole barely pulled her out in time.

The two could see light at the end of the passage, they kept running towards it. They emerged from the Ruins, and stopped running once they saw the rest of the group, sat waiting. Hexi, the first to notice their arrival, gave a tap to Netes, and gestured to the two. Netes face lit up at the sight of her sister, "Alexis, you're alright, we were worried something might have happened."

Alexis pulled her hand back, and the two took a moment to catch their breath. Before Alexis answered her sister, she looked Cole in the eye, "Thanks".

"We're fine, we did run into some trouble, but it was nothing we couldn't handle." Alexis explained.

Hexi woke her partner, who had fallen asleep, after spending much of the time waiting, running about after various animals.

Xeek, who had taken note of the two's hand holding, spoke up, "Well, you can tell us all about it on the way back."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. This was a longer chapter than usual. Let me know if you'd prefer more longer or shorter chapters. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – A New Home**

 **"In order to succeed, we must first believe that we can." - Nikos Kazantzakis.**

The entirety of the student body had gathered in the main hall, as Professor Ren stood on the stage, with his assistant at as side. There was a large holographic display above him, displaying the team's pictures and names, as he announced them. As he called each student's name, they walked up onto the stage, after calling all four members, the professor then gave them their team name, and elected a leader.

"Ezra Snow, Bekka Ecru, Razi Navajo, Nelim Huntington, you all chose the Jack of Clubs relics. Together you will form team, Eburnean (EBRN). Lead by, Ezra Snow." The crowd applauded, as the students walked off the stage.

"Xeek Neron, Alexis Cadman, Netes Cadman, Uluka Brunswick, you all chose the Queen of Hearts relics. Together you will form team, Xanadu (XANU). Lead by, Xeek Neron." Again the crowd gave applause as team XANU disembarked the stage, Xeek sporting a smile that rivalled Lia's, as he was elected team leader.

As soon as they were off the stage, Alexis wrapped her arms around him from behind; pressing herself into him, as she congratulated the young Faunus "Congrats partner!" Before turning to her sister and jumping up and down, unable to contain her joy, "I'm so happy, we're on the same team. This is going to be so much fun!" the team unable to do anything, but laugh with the young girl.

"Cole Carter, Rian Gray, Hexi Moorit, Lia Blunt, you all chose the King of Hearts relics. Together you will form team Charcoal (CHRL). Lead by, Cole Carter." All the blood rushed from Coles face, as he heard his name for a second time. The challenge of being leader a daunting one, one he wasn't expecting and one he didn't really want. With the applause of the crowd sounding like it was a million miles away, Cole followed the rest of his team off the stage. Lia clapped along with the crowd, with her usual big smile.

"Well, I guess that's that then." Hexi said, without her typical agitated tone. Seeming more disappointed than angry. Rian gave a light punch to Cole's arm as he responded, "Yeah it is. I can see us making a great team; after all, we've got this guy for a leader." Cole didn't share Rian's optimism and his face showed it.

The group moved away from the stage, toward the back of the room, where teachers were assigning the teams rooms. "Place your scroll on the desk." One of the teachers said, as he gestured toward the large interactive surface, while taking a sip from his coffee. He was a slim man, with a fairly grey complexion and black spikey hair. He wore a tight fitting, blue tailcoat, with black detailing. The tail was slightly longer on one side, but angled so that it flowed together nicely.

They all did as they were asked and placed their scrolls onto the desk, the teacher then tapped on touch screen surface and the scrolls registered an upload. "Room 221, just place your scrolls near the reader and the door will unlock." The teacher spoke with haste, the group was unsure if he was naturally that hyper, or if he was on his thousandth cup of coffee. They leant towards the latter, as he took another five sips, in the space of about three seconds.

"We should probably go find our room" Rian suggested. The group agreed, moving out of the hall. "Anyone know where room 221 is?"

"If you had checked your scroll, you'd have known that the uploaded included a map of the campus." Hexi agitated at her teammate's incompetence. Rian picked up on her tone, but chose to ignore it, "Lead the way then."

Hexi gave a _Grunt_ and stormed ahead. The group followed in silence, each lost with their thoughts as they moved through the school. The hallways were brightly lit, with plenty of windows for letting in light during the day, but also bright white orbs that floated in the air, held in place by emitters on the walls, meant that you could see just as clearly at night. Just like in the main hall, the flooring was dark wooden panelling, which contrast well with the ivory marble walls with white wooden detailing. There were also matching white wooden benches, placed along the hallways, along with the occasional painting or holographic display board.

" _I don't care who Ren made leader. He doesn't have the strength to lead. I'm not going to be dragged down by his, by their, incompetence. I'm going to be the best Huntress ever, and nothing is going to stand in my way."_

" _Woah… this place is big… ooh a painting, she's pretty… I wonder who she- Oh no they've walked on again. Don't get left behind. Just keep walking."_

" _I don't get what her problem is. I guess I could've checked my scroll, but how was I supposed to know a map would be included with the room key. Somehow I have to work on a team with her for four years, maybe we can swap teams… no, no we can't do that. I'll just have to find a way to get along with her. Going to be difficult, she seems immune to my usual charm. Challenge accepted."_

" _Yes I've been responsible for things in the past, but nothing like this. Err this is my own fault, all because I came up with that stupid plan in the forest. It wasn't even a good one, we were lucky it worked. I'm going to be an awful leader, I know it. I just hope I don't get someone hurt… or worse. Maybe I can ask the Professor if someone else can lead team CHRL."_

The team made their way up a staircase. The stairs were wide, to allow for the flow of students, the steps were made from a light grey marble for the flooring, with wooden handrails. The individual steps themselves were deep and the mid-landings were large, to allow space for groups of students to pass one another. There were also holographic display boards on each landing; they all currently showed a picture of the Beacon logo. As the team reached the third floor, Hexi lead them out of the staircase and down the corridor.

Further down the corridor they could see team XANU, looking for their own room. Hexi stopped as she reached the door to their room, Lia, who wasn't paying attention, walked into the back of Cole as he stopped behind. "Oh sorry" Lia apologised. Hexi let out a _Sigh_ as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Hey" Alexis called out as team XANU approached. "Hiya" Lia called back, excitedly. Rian and Uluka embraced in a hug, before Uluka asked "We got room 225, what about you guys?" Rian pointed toward the door behind him, as he answered, "221". Uluka took a step back and smiled, "That's great, we'll be close, but we should go unpack, meet up in the cafeteria later?" Uluka suggested. Rian nodded in response, as team XANU headed back toward their room.

Hexi waved her scroll over the reader panel, to the side of the door. There was a small click, before the door popped open, Hexi pushing it the rest of the way, to reveal the team's room, for the next four years. "Lead on. Leader" she said as she waved her hand toward the room, Cole stepped into the room, not catching the tone in Hexi's voice.

"It's bigger than I expected." Rian stated as he entered the room and looked around. The room was wider than it was deep. There were four wooden beds, evenly spaced with the headboards against the back wall, where there were two windows, with maroon curtains. The beds had a slightly lighter shade of red quilt covers, with white sheets and pillow cases. There was a small set of draws at the base of each bed, and two short bookcases beneath each window, which also served as bedside cabinets. Between the two centre beds, there was a small two seater sofa.

To the side of the room was a door, upon opening it Rian called out, "Found the bathroom" it was small, but had all the necessary facilities neatly packed inside. Along the wall outside the bathroom there were two desks, and another two to the side of the room's entrance. On the other side of the room there were four closets built into the wall, and a small kitchen area in the corner. The room wasn't cramped, and was clearly designed to be inhabited by four people, so long as those four people, didn't mind being close.

"Mind if I take the bed closest to the bathroom? It's just that I tend to get up a lot in the night, don't want to disturb you guys if I can help it." Rian asked. Hexi _Grunted_ then walked over to the bed on the other side of the room, near the closets, and threw her bags down on the bed.

"No objections here." Cole stated, as Lia dived onto the bed next to Hexi's. Cole took the remaining bed. He placed his bag on the floor, and slid it under, before lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. _"Guess this is home now."_

* * *

"I want this one!" Alexis declared as she dived onto the bed on the far left. Team XANU's room was identical to CHRL's with one exception, they didn't have a sofa. Netes walked over to the bed on the far right and placed her bags down, eliciting a response from Alexis, "Aww don't you want to be near me sis?" She jested.

"I would rather be closer to the bathroom in the morning." She replied, with that Uluka quickly darted to the bed beside Netes, catching a look from Xeek he explained, "What? It takes time to look this good."

Xeek raised his hands as he chuckled, "Whatever princess". Earning him a glare from Uluka, ignoring it he placed his shield at the end of his bed, and began opening his bag. Looking over at the kitchen he asked, "Does anyone know how to cook?"

"I know a muffin recipe." Alexis, having a sweet tooth, had only ever learned her favourite recipe, for her mother's blueberry muffins. Uluka gave a small _Sigh_ expecting another degrading comment from his leader, as he spoke, "I do." Uluka was as skilled with a chopping knife, as he was his Scimitar. He was pleasantly surprised by Xeek's response as they young Faunus replied, "Great, because I can't cook anything more complicated than toast, and even then it's touch and go."

"You know, they serve food in the cafeteria?" Netes said as she took her clothes from her bag and placed them on the bed.

"And I'm sure the food they serve is wonderful, but sometimes it's nice to have something… dorm made." Xeek explained. Uluka added, "I for one am glad, we have the facility to cook in here. I would hate for my cooking skills to suffer, because I had nowhere to cook from time to time."

Alexis' mind still stuck on muffins, as she continued unpacking, "I doubt they'll always have muffins in the cafeteria, at least this way, I'll be able to make as many as I want." Netes quick to stop her sisters obsession, before it got out of hand, "Fine, but you're not going to just eat muffins the whole time we're here."

Alexis irked by her sisters mothering, replied, "Of course not, there are plenty of other sweets for me to eat as well." with a cheeky smile, knowing her sister would be annoyed by the response.

"All this talk of food has me hungry, want to head down to the cafeteria?" Xeek asked. With the team in agreement, and their bags unpacked, they headed out the door.

* * *

The cafeteria was quite large, seating maybe a hundred or so, but had food for plenty more, so students could grab something to take away. As the team joined the queue, they could see through to the kitchen behind the counter, where there were dozens of chefs all working, on preparing food for that night's dinner.

They were all hungry, after their long day, so each filled their trays with a large helping. Alexis, unable to resist when she saw they had a selection of desserts, filled a plate with nothing but chocolate heavenly goodness, in the form of cookies, muffins and a few more things that she wasn't quite sure the names of, but they looked good. As they all took their seats Uluka took out his scroll, "I'll text Rian, to let him know we're here."

As they each tucked into their meals, team CHRL entered the cafeteria and joined the queue. Rian eyed the gammon, before opting for the mac 'n' cheese, knowing his boyfriend wouldn't be happy with him if he ate meat. Hexi grabbing herself steak and chips, while Lia stacked up on pancakes, before drowning them in syrup, Hexi stopping her before her plate overflowed. Cole, still mostly lost in thought, wasn't feeling particularly hungry, only grabbing an apple and a cup of coffee, so that he at least had something.

Team CHRL moved to join their friends, at their table. Rian taking the seat next to Uluka, as the other three sat opposite. Rian swiped a potato off of Uluka's plate, earning him a flick to the forehead, "You've got your own food, you dunce." Rian rubbing his forehead responded, "Well you're welcome to try some of mine." Uluka, picking up some of his salad onto his fork, replied "Cheese and Pasta, no thank you." Rian shrugged "Your loss."

They all sat in silence as they finished their food, hungry from their long day. Except Cole, who had placed his apple on the table, and just stared into his coffee, grasped between his hands. Alexis noticing his mood inquired, "What's up?" but before he could respond Lia answered for him. "He's just upset he didn't get to pick his bed." As she leant over towards him, resting her head on his shoulder, as she gently pushed into him.

Alexis was unsure why, but Lia's actions made her feel uncomfortable. "That's, that's not it." Cole corrected Lia. "Xeek, I have to say, you seem to be handling this whole team leader thing, really well." He continued. A moment of silence passed, as the grouped glanced at one another, while Cole continued to stare at his coffee. "Is, that what you're worried about? Being team leader?" Xeek asked, cautiously.

Cole closed his eyes, took a breath, then opening his eyes he raised his head, "I've been responsible for things, for someone, before, but it was nothing like this. I'm supposed to lead my team in to battle, into danger, where we'll face constant peril, and the persistent threat of death. I'm no more qualified to lead this team than anyone else, yet I was chosen. My fear is, is that someone will get hurt, and it will be my responsibility, and I don't mean responsibility as in I'm worried I'll get in trouble, I mean I'm worried I'm going to have to live with the burden, that my mistake cost someone, cost someone their life, for the rest of mine."

The group of students, shocked by the heartfelt statement, sat unsure how to respond, after a few moments of silence, Xeek let out a _Sigh_ before speaking, "I know what you mean." Cole raised his eyebrow at the response, "You, you do?"

"Of course, I'm a team leader too now. I wouldn't be surprised, if everyone who was elected team leader today has had similar thoughts. But Cole, it's your first day. No one's expecting you to be the perfect leader, right away. We're here to learn, and part of that, will be about learning how to lead. And besides, I've seen you in action-"

"We all did." Alexis quickly interjected.

"-You've got nothing to be worried about, you'll be a great leader." Xeek continued.

Before Cole could thank Xeek, Hexi added "I thought Ren made a mistake." Shocking everyone as she continued, "Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. I thought I should have been team leader, part of me still does, but your biggest concern was the welfare of your team, something I hadn't even considered. I don't know if you'll be a good leader or not, but your hearts in the right place." She finished, as she got up and left the cafeteria.

Cole looked round at the group, "Thanks" before getting up and going after Hexi. "Hey, Hexi wait up!" Hexi not slowing down called back, "I don't have anything more to say!" Cole speeded up, as he caught up to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Then just listen."

Hexi stayed put, indicating she would hear what Cole had to say. "I just wanted to say, thank you, for being honest in there. It's what I needed, to know someone else had their doubts, that not everyone, was expecting me to do a great job. I was made team leader, for better or worse, and I'll do my best but, I could use your help though, so what do you say, team?"

Hexi stood there contemplating her response, "You've got it. Although I've still got my doubts, I'm going to do everything I can to ensure my, the team's success. We're going to be the best damn team, this school has ever seen."

Cole gave a smile, "I don't know about you, but I don't really want to go back in there. Want to go back to the dorm? I still need to unpack." With that Hexi gave a quick nod, and the two headed back to their room.

* * *

Alexis sat staring forward at Lia, Lia oblivious to this fact. _"She's pretty; I wish I was that pretty. Ugh why did I have to be younger than everyone else? I've only managed to make friends, if you can even call us that, because we were all forced together. I just hating feeling like a child, everyone else looks, so much more grown up. Just look at Lia, I mean her outfit's a little revealing for my taste, but oh that's probably a good thing, I'm sure all the boys think so anyway. I just don't want to feel like I'm alone for the next four years."_

Netes let out a yawn, distracting Alexis from her train of thought, "I think, I'm going to head back to the room, it'll be nice to sleep in a bed tonight."

"We should all, go get an early night. I don't think, the others are coming back anyways." Xeek added, as the group left the table and headed back to their rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Training Day**

Alexis bolted up in bed, shocked by the sudden cold, like being instantly submerged in icy water. As she looked around the room, she noticed the absence of her team. She was alone. The windows wide open, the curtains blowing in the wind. She could hear the loud screech of nearby birds. The sun was shining bright in the sky, yet the room and outside both remained dark. Alexis slowly got out of bed, and moved to the door.

She slowly made her way down the corridor, unable to see the walls as they were shrouded in darkness. Only the floor before her, which seemed to stretch on forever, was dimly lit with a menacing warm glow, although she couldn't see where the light was coming from. The lack of people was slightly unnerving, _"Where is everyone?"_

Alexis came across the cafeteria; it too was shrouded in darkness. Only a single table in the centre of the room was dimly lit, by the same glow that led her there. The rest of her team and team CHRL, were sat hunched round the dimly lit table. Alexis glad to finally see the presence of people, moved towards the table.

As she approached the table, she could hear them talking in hushed whispers, but was unable to understand what they were saying. "Hey" she called out. The group stopped talking, and without moving their bodies, they all slowly rotated their heads to look at her, stopping for a moment to stare, before slowly turning back and continuing to speak in whispers.

"Guys?" Alexis confused by their actions. The group stopped again, but remained hunched forward in their seats. Except Cole, who slowly rose from his chair, and circled around to the other side of the table. Stopping in front of Alexis he slowly bent forward so that the two were face to face, before speaking, "Nobody wants you here." As the group behind him all burst into laughter, all with an insane smile you'd expect to see on a clown in a horror movie, but no emotion in their eyes, or body movements typical of someone laughing, Cole continued, "Alexis! Alexis. Alexis…"

"Alexis, Alexis. Alexis!" Alexis woke up, surprised to find herself back in bed. With her sister sat beside her, with her hand on her shoulder, calling her name. "Finally, you're awake. I've been trying to wake you to get ready; we're going to go get some breakfast." A look of concern befell her sister's face as she continued, "Are you alright? You were mumbling in your sleep."

A still tired and groggy Alexis responded, "I'm fine. I'll get up. Just give me a minute, to get ready." Netes got up off of the bed and walked back over to her own before continuing, "Well Uluka's still in the shower, so you'll have to wait for the bathroom. I just wanted to give you enough time to get yourself ready and not have to rush."

"Thanks" Alexis responded, as she crashed her head back onto her pillow.

* * *

"Captains log, skydate 2263.9 the USS Charcoal has been ordered to P3X-248 in the Vale System. Where team XANU have been stranded, due to a Skygate malfunction. With recent enemy sightings in the area, we're going in under tactical alert."

"Drop us out of Hyperspace, ensign" Ordered the first officer, Commander Rian Gray. "Aye Sir" responded the helmsman, Ensign Lia Blunt.

"Captain Carter to CIC" Rian said as he tapped his combadge. The Captain, quick to arrive from his ready room, took his seat "Report, number one!"

"We've entered orbit around P3X-248." Cmdr. Rian informed his Captain. "Good, open a channel to team XANU."

"Channel open, Sir" Came from Lieutenant Hexi Moorit, the ships tactical officer. "This is the United Remnant Alliance Ship Charcoal, we are responding to the distress call received by Beacon Command from team XANU."

After a few seconds Xeeks voice replied, "It's good to hear from you Charcoal" The sound of gun fire came over the comms, "we've been pinned down for the better part of an hour now. We're running low on ammo. The damn bots all but wiped out the locals, those that are left are here with us, we cou-" the transmission was cut.

"Can you get a lock, transbeam them out?" The captain asked.

"SIR! Three Atlesian Battlestars just jumped into the system!" Lt. Hexi informed.

"Shields up!" Ordered Cmdr. Rian, "Deploy slip fighters, open all weapons ports!"

"Hail the Atlesian ships" Cole ordered. "This is the United Remnant Alliance Ship Charcoal to the Atlesian Battlestars, we do not wish to engage you, we simply wish to retrieve our people from the planet surface and we'll be on our way."

The menacing glowing red eye of an Atlesian Knight appeared on the viewscreen, "We are the Atlesian. Prepare to be boarded. Your technology will adapt to service us."

"Close the channel. Forward railguns open fire. Have the slip fighter's work with the point defence; I don't want to be hit by a Nova Bomb. Lia, keep them port side, don't let them flank us." Cole issued the orders to his crew.

As consoles across CIC exploded, the ship rocked with each impact, "We've lost Dust Drive!" Lia shouted over the chaos.

* * *

Cole took a bite from his Bacon Bagel. "Well?! What happened next? You can't end there!" Rian demanded to know. "I don't know. That's when I woke up, to Hexi shouting at Lia." Rian turned to Hexi, "This is all your fault, now we'll never know."

"Hey, don't blame me; Lia's the one who kept hitting me with a pillow!" Hexi glared at Rian. "Besides, who cares? It was just a dream."

"I can't help it, if his dreams are better than the crap on TV." Rian explained.

"His dreams are just all the dorky shows mashed into one!" Hexi replied. "She's not wrong." Cole agreed, with a mouthful of bagel.

"Hey guys" Uluka said as he planted a kiss on Rian's cheek. "What're you talking about?"

"Dreams" Rian answered, "Cole was just telling us about one he had last night, but it kinda ended mid narrative." Uluka taking the seat next to Rian as he responded, "Oh don't you just hate that." Hexi letting out a _**Scoff**_ as Rian gave her a look.

As the rest of team XANU approached the table, Netes handed over a plate of toast to Uluka. Alexis stopped, holding her tray with cereal and a cup of tea; she stood a few feet away from the group, staring down at the table, the table from her dream. "Hey, come on."Netes gestured for her sister to sit next to her. "What is it with you this morning?"

"Um nothing, just a little tired." Alexis replied, hoping the little white lie would stop her sister pushing. "So what about you guys, any interesting dreams?" Rian asked. "No cliff hangers though. I hate those."

"You know, just the usual. Sun, Sand, Sea, beautiful women in coconut bikinis." Xeek said as he looked off into the distance, remembering the dream fondly. "You're disgusting." Hexi stated. Xeek realising perhaps the comment was a little inappropriate, went back to his sandwich. "Anyone else?" Rian asked.

"Alexis? I'm fairly sure, you were dreaming, when I woke you this morning." Alexis looked up from her cereal, "It didn't really have a story, just a mess of stuff. I don't really remember it." Alexis lied. She couldn't stop playing over the imagery in her mind, making her feel cold, isolated.

"When do you want to get going?" Hexi asked Cole. "Right, yeah we should get going. Come on team."

"Where are you guys off to?" Netes asked. "Training room" Hexi replied. "We figured it would be a good idea to check out what was on offer." Cole added.

"Great idea, we'll tag along." Xeek wanting to find a target range, to see if there was any damage to his weapon, after having to block so many powerful hits from the King Taijitu.

"We only just got here." Netes protested. "Well bring your food with you." Xeek suggested. "And what about Alexis, she can hardly bring her cereal with her."

"It's fine. I'm not that hungry anyway." Alexis said, as she pushed her bowl away, and stood up to leave. Netes knew when she was defeated, "Fine let's go."

* * *

The teams entered the large brightly lit room, where the holographic woman, behind the front desk, welcomed them and explained the facilities, before pointing them towards the lockers. The group placed their bags and jackets inside the lockers, aside from Cole who kept his coat on. Alexis headed toward the ammo counter, "I'm going to grab some more ammo, and then I want to use the target range first."

"Good idea, I wouldn't mind testing Aurora's accuracy, after all the damage she took in the forest." Xeek called after Alexis, as he followed her to the ammo counter. "Aurora?" Alexis replied. "What my shield's called." The young Faunus explained.

"So, where do you want to start?" Rian asked Cole, "I'm not too worried about target practise; accuracy isn't really a thing with these." He continued as he raised his arms, with his weapons in their Gatling gun mode. "We could spar?" Cole suggested, Rian agreed and as the two moved toward the sparring area, Rian asked "Aren't you going to take your coat off?"

"Na, it's made for combat." Cole said as he adjusted his coat.

"Isn't it a little restricting though?"

"A little but not really, it is stab and bullet proof though, so that makes up for any reduced mobility, not that there is any." Cole explained.

"Then why wear that chest plate as well?" Rian asked as he pointed at the black combat armour, Cole was wearing over his dark blue shirt. "Its bullet proof, but still fabric so while it stops the bullets passing through, a lot of their force still hits hard. So I wear the armour as well… also it looks cooler with the coat undone." Coles remark making Rian laugh.

"What do you call those?" Rian asked as Cole drew his weapons. "Dual Diligence" Cole responded, as transformed his pistols into blades, "What about yours?" Rian struck a pose, raising his hands, whipped his head back and responded in a voice, which resembled that of an action movie hero, "Whistling Fury".

"You're proud of that name huh?" Cole smirked. "What? I like naming things. I even named Uluka's weapon."

"Not true!" Uluka called over from his sparring match with Netes. "Is so!" Rian called back. "I let you help, which was a mistake." Uluka continued as he deflected blows from Netes' axe. "What do you mean? Echo Blitz is a great name."

"I liked Echo" Uluka replied. "Echo doesn't make any sense." Rian reasoned. "Oh and Blitz does?" Uluka said as he turned to glare at his boyfriend. "More than Echo, I mean it does blitz things when you fire your shotgun at things."

Before Uluka could respond, he felt the cold metal of Netes' blade pressed against his neck. Realising his mistake he bowed his head, closed his eyes and let out a _**Sigh**_ before speaking under his breath, "I'm going to kill him."

"What about yours?" Rian asked Netes. "Does it matter?" She responded. "Well, sort of. What you name your weapon can say a lot about you, and your weapon. Also it can be useful to have weapon names in combat." Netes took a second to think over Rians reasoning, "I suppose. It's called DawnGuard. Although I doubt it says a lot about me, since I stole the name from a book."

"Says that you liked that book" Cole said as he took a step back from Rian.

"Again?" Netes asked Uluka. "Of course, I want to win." Uluka responded. "Well, you can try." Netes jested.

"On three" Cole called out, Rian giving a quick nod. "Three… Two… One… Go" In a flash of light Rian was before Cole with his blade placed at his throat, with a grin across his face he said, "One nil." Cole looked him in the eye, before looking down, gesturing for Rian to do the same. Rian looked down, to see one of Coles blades pressed against his ribs. "One all" Rian corrected himself, as Cole grinned and raised his eyebrows. "How did you?"

"Your speed gives you an advantage, so I knew you'd use it. I just had to be ready, to place my blade wherever you stopped." Cole explained. "Smart. You're going to be more challenging than I first expected." Rian said as he moved back.

"Alexis? Alexis?" Xeek said, waving his hands in front of the girls face. "Huh? What?" Alexis responded, startled. "Were you day dreaming?" Xeek asked as he placed a toolbox down on the bench, behind the range the pair were using for target practise. "Sorry, mind was just wandering." In truth, Alexis was thinking about her dream from last night again, "Find the tools alright?" she asked her partner. "Yeah, there's a whole workshop over there, but I want to keep testing as I make adjustments, so it made sense to bring some tools over here."

Xeek held up his shield, aiming one of the barrels at the rim, at the closest target, he fired. "You missed."

"I can see that, thank you. I can also see you didn't" Xeek replied as he pointed at the far target, which had several large holes through the centre. "It's much easier when they don't move." Alexis joked.

The pair sat on the bench, as Xeek opened up his shield to take a look at its inner workings. After working on it for a few minutes, tightening screws and making sure all the pieces were firmly in their place, he took another shot, this time hitting the target, but only barely. "Dammit" He cried out as he retook his seat on the bench. His partner unresponsive, he looked up to see her staring off into the distance behind him. He turned around to see what she was looking at, Cole and Rian sparring. "Enjoying the view?" He asked. Not catching the tone of his voice, Alexis responded, "It's a great view."

As Xeek's heart sank, he continued to work on Aurora. Alexis was mesmerised by the dual, the clashing of blades, and the way Rian danced around Cole, in a blur of light. Alexis was impressed, that Cole managed to block and deflect as many blows as he did, even more when he managed to land a hit to his partner.

As Cole gave Rian a hand up, they heard a large explosion and Hexi shouting, "LIA!"

"Wonder what she's done now?" Rian said as the pair ran over towards the commotion. "What happened?" Cole asked as they came upon the other half of their team. "After she hit a punching bag so hard it flew across the room, I thought we should try some target practise, but this moron didn't think to mention that her choice of weapon WAS A FUCKING CANNON!" Hexi shouted angrily.

"Woah, Bad Ass." Rian complimented Lia's weapon. "Badass? I don't think the professor will think its badass when they see that! Do you?" Hexi said as she pointed to where the target had once stood, but was now a small crater. "Probably not" Rian admitted.

"Don't worry. I'm sure this sort of thing is to be expected. After all we're all in here using some very powerful weapons, there's going to be damage." Cole reassured the team. "I'm not taking any blame for this." Hexi stated. "And you won't have to."

"What do you call that thing anyway?" Rian asked Lia, who replied, "I dunno". Rian scratched the back of his head, as he continued, "You haven't named it then?"

"I did. I just don't remember what." Lia responded as she transformed the cannon into two large great swords. "Well what does that say? The engraving" Cole asked. Lia lifted up the blades so they could read the engraving.

"EDALB LAUD, what sort of a name is that?" Rian asked as he read the engraving. "That doesn't sound right" Lia said with a confused look on her face. "Edalb Laud… Edalb Laud… wait a minute, that's Dual Blade spelt backwards." Cole pointed out. "That's it!" Lia said excitedly. "Hexi pinching the bridge of her nose, as she spoke, "Let me get this straight, you named your weapon Dual Blade, possibly the worst name for anything, ever. But you also managed to get the engraving backwards, you are, by far, the most stupid person, I have ever met."

Rian and Cole stood waiting, hoping that Lia wasn't too upset by Hexi's comment. "Mystery solved. What's your weapons called partner?" Lia asked, with a big smile across her face. Cole and Rian, despite slowly becoming accustomed to Lia's constant happy attitude, were surprised at how unaffected she seemed, wondering if it was because she didn't understand, or didn't care.

"Naming weapons is stupid." Hexi declared, "Naming them anything more than what they are, is unnecessary. They are chains. That's all."

Rian _**Sighed**_ as he spoke, "This again? Look, those 'chains' are more than you give them credit for. Not only do they do that cool glowy thing, they, like all our weapons, are conduits for aura. They channel the projection of your very soul; they're as much a part of you as your arm or your leg."

"Fine, they're more than just chains. I'm still not naming them. You don't see me naming my arm or any other body part, because that would be stupid." Rians eyes lit up, as his mind quickly placed together a joke, over naming body parts. Cole noticing the glint in his partner's eye, and quickly becoming accustomed to the way he thinks, was quick to step in, "Say it, and I'll kick you there."

"But…" Rian took a second to weigh the consequences, before reaching the conclusion that the joke wasn't worth it. "…it was SO good." Hexi still fuming over the recent events, headed for the door, calling back, "I'm leaving. I think that's enough 'training', if you can call it that, for today. And Lia, don't follow me!"

The three stood in an awkward silence for a moment, before Rian spoke up, "If she won't name her weapons, I will."

"I'm going to go make sure she doesn't kill someone, you guys feel free to carry on." Cole quickly followed after Hexi. "I don't want to break more things. I'm going to leave too." Lia said to Rian before making her way for the door.

"Yeah, no, sure, I get it. I'll just uh, go watch Uluka spar…" Rian trailed off, as he gave half-hearted jabs into the air.

* * *

As Rian watched as Uluka and Netes continued to spar, Xeek and Alexis approached, "Whose winning?" Xeek asked as he slumped down next to Rian. "It's weird, it's like they're not trying." Rian replied as Netes slammed DawnGuard down into Uluka, who quickly deflected the blow. "Riiight, sure looks that way."

"I've seen him fight a thousand times, I'm telling you he's not trying, it's like he's toying with her." Rian continued. Alexis tilted her head to the side, studying the pair before her. "Maybe they're just tired?" Xeek suggested. "They don't look that tired… a little sweaty maybe" Rian pointed out.

"They're testing each other, seeing how each responds to the others movements." Alexis reasoned. "Which makes for a boring spectacle." Rian added.

The trio remained seated in the stands, the sparring no longer holding their interest; they each had their scrolls out, thumbing the devices looking for something to pass the time.

"Hey check this out" Xeek held his scroll up for the other two to see, "The arena has some old Atlesian Knights, that can be used for battle simulations." The three looked around the training room, unable to see where the Knights were. "I don't see them, but it says here I can activate them via my scroll. Time for some team building exercises, Alexis." Xeek jumped up, gesturing for his partner to follow.

Alexis and Xeek approached Netes and Uluka, "If you two are done toying with each other, I was hoping we could test our team work, against some Atlesian Knights?" Xeek suggested as the two stopped, and turned to glare at him, "We weren't 'toying' we were training, you know, the reason we came here." Uluka snapped back.

"Alright, alright, fair enough. Want to try our luck in a battle sim though?"

"Sounds like fun." Netes replied. "Great" with that Xeek pulled out his scroll, "Ok, I've set it to recognise the four of us as the targets, they should probably change that to competitors or something, anyway, the battle will start five seconds after I press the control on my scroll, everyone ready?"

"One moment" Netes said as she walked over to the stands, taking a quick swig of water from her bottle, before walking back. "Ready".

With that Xeek hit the command on his scroll, "Four against four, seems like a good place to start." Four glass cylinders rose up from the floor, the team was surprised at where they came from, there was nothing to give away that the floor was anything less than a solid piece. Each cylinder contained an Atlesian Knight, the glass rotated freeing the Knights, their glowing red eyes powering on as they raised their heads, before stepping out onto the arena floor.

In their cold robotic voice the Knights spoke in unison " _Training mode engaged. Targets acquired."_ The Knights began walking forward, scanning their environment, drawing their combat rifles.

Stood side by side, Xeek, Alexis, Netes and Uluka each raised their weapons and fired a single shot at the Knight before them, all firing at the torso, except for Netes, whose bolt pierced the Knights eye. All four Knights were sent falling back.

"Well that was easier than I expected" Xeek commented, with that the Knights' eyes flickered back on, as they rose to their feet. "I don't think it's over yet." Alexis said as she took another shot at the Knight, which quickly leant back to avoid the shot.

The Knights were fast and coordinated, moving around the team, managing to avoid the student's shots as they closed the gap. Team XANU was beginning to panic, the Knights successfully separating them, as they weaved in and around the team. One of the Knights took a shot at Xeek, the blast hitting and dissipating against his shield, the Knights were armed with training rifles, designed to stun and incapacitate the target, with an electrical discharge.

After what felt like a lifetime of dancing around each other taking pot shots, the Knights all fired at Xeek at once, from multiple directions, unable to block all of the shots, they hit causing him to tense up, and spasm slightly before falling to the floor. The Knights, in quick succession, performed the same tactic against the other members of team XANU, quickly incapacitating them all.

The Knights again spoke in unison, " _Objective complete. End Simulation."_ Before returning to their cylinders and powering down. Xeek picked himself up off the floor, still sluggish from the effects of the stun rifle, "Ugh that could have gone better. I think we should probably call it for today."

"I second that, also first dibs on the shower." Netes responded before getting up. Rian came over from the stand, giving Uluka a hand up, "If you guys are just heading back to your room, mind if I tag along? It's just I don't really want to run into Hexi right now."

"That's fine, right guys?" Uluka responded, before turning to his team for approval. Netes giving a nod, as Xeek vocalised his consent, "Sure".

"Actually, I'm going to swing by the cafeteria and pick up something to eat first, I'm feeling a little drained and could use something sweet. I'll catch up." Alexis was feeling the worst of the team, from the effects of the stun, only having a couple mouthfuls of cereal for breakfast. "Um ok partner, see you back in the room." Xeek replied, before using his scroll to descend the Atlesian Knights back into the floor, before the group made their way to the door and left the training room.

As Alexis stumbled towards the cafeteria, she could see Cole sat at a table by himself. The imagery of her dream still playing in her mind, she was hesitant to approach him, but after grabbing a muffin from the counter, she joined Cole at his table, hoping to prove that her fears were unjustified. "Hey"

"Hey"

"Sorry did you want to be alone?" Alexis asked. Cole pulled his cup away from his mouth and placed it on the table, its distinctive smell giving the cups contents away, before he replied "No it's fine. Actually maybe you can help me? After Hexi made it clear she wanted to be alone, I decided I need to find a way to bring my team closer together, as we are now, I don't see us making it. And classes haven't even started yet; I do not want to see us under that added pressure."

Alexis still groggy from the stun took her time to finish her mouthful of muffin, using the time to think of a way to help the young leader before her. "Well team XANU just got our butts kicked by some robots in the training room."

"Sorry to hear that, you all ok?"

"Yeah we're fine; they were only using training weapons. But the point is, we didn't exactly work well together either, getting to a point where the team, both yours and mine, runs smoothly will take time." Alexis pointed out, before taking another bite of her chocolaty treat.

"I know, but at least your team isn't at each other's throats or constantly bickering" Cole sighed. "Well, while I wouldn't recommend trying it, getting our butts handed to us by those Atlesian Knights did at least put us all on equal footing, and showed what we have to work on. You want to try something, some activity to bring you closer, but maybe you just need to spend time together, talk about something that isn't about school, or being Huntsmen, just get to know one another."

"Maybe you're right, remove the pressure to bond and just let it happen naturally. Thanks Alexis, you're a good friend." Cole lips curled, as his mind began working on finding a way to put his plan into motion. Alexis returned the smile, being referred to as a friend, enough to sway any doubts in her mind that she wasn't wanted.

* * *

Hexi thought about going back to the room, after telling Cole to leave her alone, but didn't want to risk running into Lia or Rian. Instead she decided to just go for a walk, the afternoon sun pleasantly warm as she walked about the campus.

" _I know what I said about making this work, and working as a team and all, but… I want this to work, I do. I just have no idea how to work with that girl. She's a walking disaster, I just know being her partner is going to cause me so many problems. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, and maybe I shouldn't have lost my temper like I did. Humph, and I wanted to be leader, I can't even get one person under control. She does at least seem to listen when I tell her what to do, I can work with that I suppose, I just have to tell her what to do, all of the time. That's going to get old fast, and I'm not her babysitter, we're supposed to be partners, but so far as I can see, she brings nothing to the table. Alright enough of this, this is achieving nothing, I'm going to head back to the room, apologise for losing my temper and find a way to make this work."_

Hexi entered the dorm building, making her way towards the team's room, but before even making it off the ground floor, she spotted her target. Lia was stood in the corridor talking with two blonde girls, both much shorter than her; they had slender frames and wore heavy makeup. Hexi approached the group, picking up on the conversation once she got close enough, "So you like to swim?"

"Yeah I like swimming"

"Well I hear Beacon has a pool, maybe you could sneak in some time. Like how you snuck into the Gene pool." With that the two blondes started giggling. Lia not understanding the comment, laughed along, "Oh I'm only joking." The girl continued.

"HEY!" Hexi yelled, as she slammed her fist into the door of one of the lockers, lining the wall. "Get lost, NOW! Or the next thing I hit will be your face!"

The two small girls panicked at the sight of the crazed Faunus before them, "There's no need to over react." One of the girls replied as they moved away, hastily. Hexi not breaking her glare, until the girls passed around a corner.

"Why did you scare off my new friends?" Lia innocently asked. Hexi let out a _**Sigh**_ and placed her hand on Lia's shoulder, "Lia, those girls weren't your friends. I've known girls like them; they're passive aggressive, pretty, little, bitches, who care for nothing but themselves. If they talk to you again, I want you to tell me, ok?"

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I, I could have dealt with what happened better. I'm… sorry. We've got a lot of work ahead of us if we're going to make this work, but I think I know where to start. Come on let's head back to the room." Hexi offered.

"I'm sorry too" Lia said as she embraced her partner in a tight hug, crushing the air from her lungs. "Lia" Hexi barely got out.

"Oh right, sorry." Lia giggled as she released her partner from the grip.

* * *

"You're kidding?!" Alexis blurted out. "I'm serious; he stood up and yelled across the café for all to hear, " _That's not what that word means"_ Rian laughed as he imitated his boyfriend. "Well I was right" Uluka defended himself, "That's not what ignorant means. Also if someone's misinformed I feel it's a responsibility to correct them. How else can people learn?"

"True, but I can't believe you did that on your first date." Netes laughed. "Well in hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have." Uluka questioned his actions.

"Well I'm glad you did, because it was then that I knew" Rian said as he leant towards Uluka, the two embracing in a kiss. "Eww" Alexis cried, as she threw her pillow at the couple, before the kiss became too passionate, the group all having a good laugh.

"Well, I should probably go." Rian got up off of the bed, his hand trailing behind as it held onto Uluka's, until the two separated and Uluka's hand fell to the mattress. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Uluka responded.

As Rian closed the door, to team XANU's room, behind him he turned to walk towards his room, when he spotted Hexi and Lia approaching from the other side. As he made his way towards the door he called out to the girls, "Hey, you two seem cheerier."

"Let's try and keep it-" Hexi stopping herself, remembering to try and get along with the young boy. "Yeah, we're doing better, thanks. Do you know where Cole is, I may owe him an apology." She continued.

"Alexis said he was inside" Rian answered as he pulled out his scroll to open the door. As the trio entered the room, Cole jumped up off his bed, "Oh good you're all here. I have an idea, come on we're burning daylight." Cole Grabbed his coat off the end of the bed, before dragging the team out of the room.

* * *

"Why are we back here?" Hexi asked, as the team entered the training room. "We're here because Alexis gave me an idea. I think it's safe to say we've yet to… click, as a team, and Alexis was telling me earlier how team XANU faced some Atlesian Knights and even though they lost, she felt that it brought them closer together as a team. Now I don't expect getting beat by a bunch of bots will help us very much, but I don't expect us to lose."

"You-You're joking right? You didn't see those things in action earlier, this is a mistake." Rian voiced his concern. "Maybe he's right. I was thinking maybe we just need to get to know each other as people more, rather than partners or team mates. We could just go back to the dorm?" Hexi said, not wanting a combat situation that could go horribly wrong.

"I was thinking the same thing too, until I realised we got along ok in the Emerald Forest, under battle conditions, so we should be able to bond more against these bots." Cole reasoned. "Also come on, you're going to tell me you don't want to see how tough these things really are?"

"Fine, I suppose I was wanting to have a go earlier." Rian agreed.

Hexi let out a _**Sigh**_ Before responding, "Never let it be said, I backed down from a fight."

"We'll show them partner" Lia cheerfully said giving a tap to Hexi's arm, before drawing her swords. Cole took out his scroll and summoned the Knights, "Four versus four, now these things may have hand to hand combat ability but they don't have melee weapons, only those rifles. If we close in fast we'll have a better chance. Ready?"

The team stood side by side, weapons drawn, prepared for battle…

"Ready"

"Ready"

"Ready"

* * *

As a sore and battered team CHRL left the training room, Cole spoke up, "Ok, as far as everyone else is concerned, we just hung out in our room and talked for the rest of the day."

In unison the team replied, "Agreed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – First Class**

Alexis sat in class, doodling pictures of various Grimm battling stick figure versions of her, as professor Zaffre continued to explain, at lightning fast speed, the details of some old battle. Alexis wondered how useful it would be in the field, to know that some old class of ship, they don't even make anymore, was ineffective against Nevermores.

Alexis thought back to yesterday, how their first lesson had involved having a student taking on a Boarbatusk, she knew it was too much to expect that every lesson, but that didn't stop her being disappointed, especially when the lesson was this boring. Alexis thought the young huntress who fought the Boarbatusk skilled, but was disappointed to learn how the leader of team BLND had treated some of the other students, including Lia. Hexi had been particularly vocal in her dislike for the girl.

Alexis' train of thought was interrupted by a tap to her shoulder; she turned to see Nelim holding out a small piece of paper. Alexis took the small piece of folded paper, to see her sister's name written on the front. She quickly passed the note along to its intended recipient.

As Alexis passed her the note, Netes' hand was a blur as she struggled to keep up with the professor. Netes' hand was thankful for the rest, as she stopped to read the message. Alexis watched as her sister's face lit up upon reading the note, only to quickly turn to shock as the professor cracked his ruler against the desk. "Something you care to share with the class Miss Cadman?" He asked.

"Um, no sir" Netes answered, as she used her semblance to push the note out of phase, allowing it to pass through the desk, and land in her lap, safely hidden from view.

The professor took a sip of his coffee then replied, "Alright, but please pay attention." He took another mouthful from his mug, before continuing to talk about the uses of Dust throughout history and their implications.

* * *

"Ugh I'm glad that's over." Rian declared, as the students poured out of the classroom.

"What? You mean you weren't completely hooked by how ancient cultures used to fight off Grimm?" Uluka jested.

"No."

"I-I was being sarcastic." Uluka explained.

"Uh Huh, suuure. I bet you remember every word. You were the one that was 'completely hooked', you big nerd." Rian teased, despite the fact that he found Uluka's attitude toward learning adorable.

"What, no. I was bored too. Honest." Uluka attempted to defend himself, as the pair moved away from the classroom.

As Cole's scroll vibrated in his pocket, he took it out from his pocket and after taking a quick look at the screen, he excused himself from the group to take the call.

"Hey I was thinking about going into town, since we've got the rest of the day free, anyone want to come?" Netes asked.

"I think I'll pass thanks." Xeek replied.

"Sure thing sis" Alexis cheerily accepted the invitation.

"I'm never one to turn down a trip to the shops" said Uluka. As Rian attempted to slip away, before being roped into joining, Uluka quickly hooked Rians hood with his finger, pulling him back. "Fine, I'm coming too."

After, Hexi and Lia agreed to tag along, Cole return to the group. "You coming?" Alexis asked.

"Where?"

"We're heading into Vale." Alexis responded.

"Sure, why not." Cole answered.

* * *

As Lia dragged Hexi through every clothes store in town, and Hexi reject every item Lia suggested she added to her wardrobe, Uluka and Rian found themselves looking at a selection of hats. "Ah? What do ya think?" Rian asked, wearing an overly tall top hat.

"You look ridiculous. Take that thing off." His boyfriend retorted.

"Fine" Rian did as ordered and removed the hat. He then picked up a burgundy fedora and held it against Uluka's sleeve, "They match. Try it on." He suggested as he placed it on Uluka's head. Uluka repositioned the hat as he stepped in front of the mirror. Rian came up behind him, resting his hands on Uluka's hips, and his chin on his shoulders, "It suits you."

Uluka examined his reflection, adjusting his head slightly to get a view from different angles, "You think?"

"I do."

"It does go well with this outfit. Alright, I'll get it." Uluka took of the fedora, as the couple made their way to the checkout.

* * *

Alexis and Cole followed behind Netes, as she stepped it out, neither of them knowing her intended destination, only that wherever it was, she wanted to get there fast. "Hey sis, where are we going?" Alexis called ahead.

"Antonio's" Netes called back.

"The hairdressers?" Alexis mumbled to herself, confused as to why getting her hair cut was so urgent. With that the duo sped up, to catch up to Netes before entering Antonio's.

"Ah darling, it is wonderful to be seeing you again." The flamboyant Faunus said, as he placed a kiss on both of Netes cheeks. "Take a seat, I'll be with you a moment."

"Well?" Alexis said, awaiting Netes explanation for why they were at the hairdressers, as they sat in the waiting area.

"Well what?" Netes responded.

"What are we doing here?" Alexis explained.

"I would've thought that was obvious, I want to get my hair done." Netes continued to evade the subject, earning her an irritated look from her sister. "Yes, but why?"

"Well, if you must know, I-I was invited out by Ezri… on a date." Alexis squealed with joy at the revelation, "And you wonder why I didn't tell you."

"This is great. Ok, you have to look perfect for the day, when is it? How long do we have? Where are you going? We'll need to get you a new dress, and a manicure, and a pedicure, oh and a new pair of heels-"

"Ok, ok calm down. I'm not going overboard; I just want to get my hair done. I've already got a dress; I don't need a new one. And I'm sure I can get you to do my nails?" Netes interrupted her sister, before she passed out from excitement. "And to answer your question, she asked me out for tomorrow night, and we're going to dinner."

"Ok darling, what are we wanting today?" Antonio asked as he approached the sofa. "Just the usual please Antonio. You know, just take an inch off, and shave the left side down."

Cole examined the magazines that were laid out on the table in front of the sofa, all were about hair or fashion or the worst of the bunch celebrity gossip. Disappointed with the selection, he slumped back on the sofa. Alexis leant forward to pick up one of the magazines, but not one that Cole would have expected; it was about men's hair and fashion.

Alexis turned her back to the arm of the sofa, so she faced Cole, and crossing her legs, put her feet on the sofa. Cole gave her a puzzled look, as she stared back and forward between him and the magazine. After a few minutes had passed Alexis stopped flicking through the pages of the magazine, and turned it around to reveal a picture of a male model, with dark black hair and an undercut with short, slightly messy, hair on top. "This would so suit you!" Alexis exclaimed, thrusting the magazine at Cole, "Why don't you get Antonio to do your hair?"

"I suppose I could do with a haircut, I have let it get a little… unruly." Cole replied as he ran his fingers through his hair. "But I don't know, that style it, it just doesn't…"

"Trust me, it'll look great. You won't regret it, and if you don't like it I'll… I'll buy you a wig." The pair broke out in laughter, "Alright if you insist, I'll get my hair cut. As for the wig, thanks but no thanks."

Netes returned to the waiting area to see Alexis and Cole sat close together, Coles arm resting across the back of the sofa, as the pair looked through the magazine, laughing at the thought of hairstyles on people that they would look terrible on. The pair didn't even notice Netes had returned until she spoke, "Ready to go?"

"Wow you look amazing!" Alexis said as she jumped up off the sofa. "But no, we're not ready to go. Cole's going to get his hair cut too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, your sister convinced me." Cole explained.

After Antonio had finished sweeping the floor, he approached the trio, but before he could say anything, Alexis thrust Cole and the magazine in Antonio's face, "Make this, look like this." She ordered.

Antonio took the magazine looking at it for a moment, before examining Cole's hair. "Hmm I can make this work."

"Thanks Antonio, you're the best." Alexis said as she took the magazine back.

"Follow me" Antonio ordered Cole, "Leave the coat."

"Oh right" Cole quickly took off his coat handing it off to Alexis.

Alexis placed the coat on the sofa next to her as she sat. As Netes took a seat beside her sister she asked, "Not getting your hair done?"

"Na, I only got it done a couple weeks ago, and unlike some people I don't have a date to look good for." Alexis jested.

"No? Ok, well if and when you do, I'll be sure to help you with your nails." Netes smiled. Alexis let out a small laugh before replying, "Thanks".

Netes big sister instincts kicking in she added, "That being said, don't feel you have to until you're ready. Start dating I mean."

"Ok, _Mum._ " Alexis replied. The girls sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Cole returned. After paying Antonio his Lien, Cole put on his coat and turned to the girls, "Ready?"

As Netes stood to go, Alexis looked Cole in the eye as she spoke, "Ready."


End file.
